adventure super sayin part 1
by Windir
Summary: the brave hokanaru learns of his past and procedes forward in his ife
1. super sayin beggings

The year is 1979 my name is hokanaru

when i was just 9 my planets was hit by a metor i hafd to leave with my best friend goku it we were on are way to earth but my space ship hit the moon causing me to be sent into orbit for 56 years so wen i was awoken i hit alska it was very cold theyre and i had to raise my porwer level to 1000 because it turned out my father was goku so i could go super sayin and i did. i then went to new york city to train to become the strongest super sayin ever and i did but then a demon appared and i said " what do you want evil motherfucker?" the demon just lauged and said "hahhaha you are dead now" i said i did not believe him but then he killed me and when i was about to die i remembered that demons cant kill me if they dont have theyre heads so i picked up a chunk of rock an d hit him withit in the head and he did die so i then went to russia (because thats were it is coldest to train super sayin) so there i met a samuri named ruroni kenshin he told me not to be evil but i told him to fuck off becuase evil was much stronger then good so i then blew up a mountain to show my power but then he cut off my eye and passed out for weeks. wen i woke up i discovered i was in alska and thought 'this cannot be true?"so i then learned how to use a gun and how to fly. so once i mastered the flying i flew out to japan where i found my brother reshaw he told me that he learend that i was alive i told him that it was ok because i did not die in a metor expolostion i then left japan to begninng my adventures into super sayin.


	2. meeting ragnaros

Super sayin mystery

first i go to the mountian to train i learn how to use the kamahaheha then i was laerning to use a super sayin kamahamera then i go to the malt shop to get a malt but then i see a ghost it was ghost of vegeta so then i use to my detectives to figure out how he was there i then find out he was a holgram projected by a pirate ship who wa s pioleted by a an andriod an andriod named android 122 so i thought hey who you think you are taking vegeta like that and i powered up to super sayin and shot him but he refelected it at me and turned me into a frog but then i powered up to super sayin and shot him with a gun but it had no effect so then he came down and beat the shit out of me and then i got up and shot him with a kamahahara vaporsing most of him but then his parts rebuilt themself and made him look like vegeta and then he threw me into a wall i got up and then ran to a cave and he fond me and collapesds the cave over me and i was so angry i powered up to super sayin and punched his fucking head into a volcano so it coundt be renade so i shot the rest of him with a super kahmasheara and he was killed instantly.

then i walked back to TOKyO and was ambusedhed by a bunch of ninjas they said 'you are to dangerous to be here anymore so you will die" i told them to fuck off but then they started beating me up and making fun of me so i punched ones head off into a volcano and it died instantly the rest ran off after that i laughed because they were weak so then i went back to my hotel and slept for a week before a thunderstorm woke me up and it was a fire lord named ragnaros and he told me that i was supposed to be able to kill him but he said i couldn't so i tried punching his head off into a volcano but he was made of fire so it had no effect ( he is a fire lord xd ) so then he started beating me up so i said 'ahhh you are to strong' adn i left to become stronger but he caught up with me and i said 'goodbye' and flew away before he killed me and i did become stronger but it took 40 years and ragnaros has taken over the world and i am the only to stop him because he killed goku. 


	3. training with god

i went to australia to begin my trainning because ragnaros has not taken over austraila yet so i met a man named nappa he yelled at me alot i told him to go fuck himself and i powered up to super sayin and ripped his fucking head off and then ate it that scared the native indians off so i then went down to westrn austraila to train with master raditz2 who was a clone of the original raditz but i already knew all of his moves so i didnt train with him for long until i went to master oceana who was the god of all turtles he lived in the marinaia trench so i had to swim for 2 weeks before i found him and when i did find him he told me he would not train me because i was not pure of heart so i said i dont care what it takes please train me and he did train me and i learned how to become a super sayin 2 from this and then he told me to go and find the god of thunder the thundercats.

i went to the ifeal tower so that i would get struck by lightning and i could teleport to the thundercats domain and when i got theyre i gave them a leter that oceanase gave me so they would train me but they said they would not train me because iw as not worthy so i then told them my story about ragnraos was taking over the world and i would have ot save it but they did not care and they told me to take a hike and i did so when i came back they told me i was worthy because i did take a hike so they trained me until i could use a sword they made caleld sowrd of omens2 so i could use lightning at my will i thanked them by destroying theyre house with the sword. i then went to find the next god so i could train. 


	4. fighting magin buu

the year was 1976 and i was finaly learned how to make me go supersayin 12 and i knew i could do it because i wasd the besst so now i went to planet vegeta to becone the the new super satyin king but the people their were happey with there royaltiy so i decided i didnt care and punched through a guy's stumach and then i becaome the new king of the sayins but i did not care about the humans anymore so i fucking blew up mars to show them i was serious so they added jets to earth and flew away which scared them off i then decided that i should go investigate the planet next to planet vegeta the planet bleach and i went their and they all were stupid and tride to use there swords against me but i shot them dead with a kamahameha they all decided to make me they're god but i did not care and i contiuned killing them all and decided they were no longer good and then i went to planet yu-gi-oh and they told me that they play the card game yugioh and i was instantly good at ti becuase my father was joey wheeler and he was the best card gameer ever so they all wanted to challenge me and when i got too famous and people wear following me everywhere i went i decided that i should go back to planet vegeta and chill but then i got a transmission from outer space majin buu had come out of his eternal rest that yuyuhakisho sent him in so i went out to collect the dragons balls so that i could with that he was back in his prision that i sent him to originally so i did but on the way i met a man named kaiba and he told me how i was doing it all wropng and so i kililed him righ ton the fucking spot and then i went super sayin 12 and shot him into the sun where he is dead now and then i transformed into a super sayin 2 and went off to go kill majin buu. he was tough at first but i releaised he was weak to my fists and i beat the living shit out of him but he got back up and i kept trieing to kill him but he then punched me which made me get angry and i turned into a super sayin 6 and that was the hightest ive ever gone and i killed him instanly by using a combonation of cards and a kamahameha he was now dead. but i decided to not let him get off so easy and i threw him into hell where he was beaten up again by people in prison. i then went back to planet vegeta but when i got there it was destroyed by someone or someothing 


End file.
